Suspiciously Familiar
by k0r1and'r
Summary: Starfire is dead. Robin still can't believe she is gone. And 2 years later, they meet up with a girl who looks suspiciously like Starfire. But she claims her name is Rose and she has never even heard of her. {RobinRose}
1. Flashback

**Hey guys, this is my second fan fic! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, no1 here owns the Teen Titans, why do I even bother..:P**

**On with the story..**

**Ch 1- Flashback**

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_** Went the alarm on a dark gloomy night. The Titans raced to the main room to find out the source. It was Slade. He was at a warehouse on 45th street.

"Ok, guys, you know the drill." Robin said, as he hopped on his R-cycle and zoomed away, guiding the rest of the Titans. Finally, they arrived at the creepy building and raced inside. They were met up with the disgustingly familiar voice of Slade.

"Hello again, titans. So glad you have made it here. Especially you, Starfire." The Titans were shocked at that statement and looked at Starfire, who had a 'freaked out' looked on her face.

"What do you want with her!" Robin demanded.

"It's not what I want with her, it's what will happen after…" Slade announced.

"…After what..?" Starfire shivered.

"This…" Slade raised a hand, which held a small handgun aiming carefully at the distraught red-haired girl. Starfire had a look of horror on her face when he pulled the trigger, and out fired. Robin hurriedly tried pushing her out of the bullets path, but was unsuccessful, and she was struck with the bullet. Slade was laughing coldly. Starfire was in incredible pain, and she managed to squeeze out these last words...

"_**I love you, Robin**_…" And then her body went limp, and she was dead. Robin was clutching her lifeless body, trying to hold back tears, but he couldn't help but let a few escape. The other Titans were in shock. The usually emotionless Raven actually managed to cry a bit. Beast Boy was trying to comfort her. Cyborg was standing still, his mouth gaped open.

"**_YOU BASTARD! WHY WOULD YOU KILL HER_!"** Robin spazzed out, still teary eyed.

"It had to be done…" Slade said calmly. They were confused, '_it had to be done…_'. Finally, they got control of themselves, and were filled with hatred for Slade, for killing an innocent girl. '_it had to be done…_' That phrase still haunted their minds.

"**Azarath Metrion** **_ZYNTHOS_**!" Raven yelled, as barrels were hurled at Slade. But he carelessly dodged each one. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at Slade. Dodge. Beast Boy turned into a ram and tried to head-butt him. Dodge. Robin got out 3 birdarangs. Shot 1. Dodge. Shot 2. Dodge. Shot 3. _**HIT!**_ Slade cursed as he fell through a large window. The Titans went to where he fell. But he was gone… '_it had to be done… it had to be done… it had to be done… starfire is dead… it had to be done…**"I love you, Robin..."**_ '


	2. Roots

**Yay, this is the second chapter in 1 day! Whee! Im so proud of myself:P ok then..**

**Disclaimer: blah, blah not the owner of Teen Titans… blah..**

**_Pllllzzz reviewwww.. .-.._**

**On with the story…**

O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o

**Ch 2- Roots**

_2 years later…_

"Dude, is he _ever_ going to come out of there? He's been in his room for most of the days for 2 straight years!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I'm starting to get worried about him, I know we are all sad about her death… but he's going to starve himself to death." Cyborg said

"Leave him alone, he has suffered a great loss. And obviously he loved her, there's no hiding that. And you heard Starfire's last words. That made Robin feel even lower then he would have been, knowing she had the same feelings for him. If he wants to be in his room for the rest of his life, that's his own problem, and we should leave him alone to get over it." Raven growled.

The changeling and half-robot bowed their heads.

"And it doesn't matter anyways, we haven't had a call for a long time, since Slade is gone. Maybe when we get one he will come out." Raven continued.

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_** Control Freak was downtown at Newbie avenue.

"Perfect timing" Beast Boy announced. Robin's door slid open. Robin's face was red, and his shoulders slumped over.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go…" He said sheepishly. They all went in the T-car and drove off. When they arrived, they saw Control freak making a tv eat street signs and such. Then he looked at them.

"Ehh?" He whimpered. And he made the tv attack them.

"I never thought my best friend would attack me…" Cyborg said

"I don't recall being your 'best friend'" Control freak yelled

**"I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE TV YOU IDIOT!"** Cyborg spazzed. All of a sudden, they heard the earth quaking, and 2 large roots came out of the ground and grabbed Control Freak's controller. Then 2 larger roots wrapped around Control Freak, and he was held high up in the air. The Titans stared in amazement. Then they heard someone yell.

"**That's for stealing my tv, you** **dolt**!" They ran to see who it was. Robin had a look of shock on his face. There was a girl that looked almost exactly like Starfire. She was just as tall, had green eyes, and long red hair. But she didn't have side-bangs, her hairstyle was more like Terra's.

"…_Starfire_?" he asked cautiously.

"Actually, the name's Rose. I just moved here! But I've heard about you guys, you are the "Teen Titans" correct?" They nodded.

"Nice to meet you!" she said gleefully. "So.. you guys have superpowers, too, huh?" They nodded again. Robin didn't understand. The girl looked like Starfire, but she died… or _did_ she?

"So uhm… Rose? What kind of powers do you have?" Raven asked.

"Well, I can make plants grow automatically and I can hear trees talking. Weird isn't it:P" They stared at her.

O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o

Robin still couldn't believe it wasn't Starfire, so he still thought it was her because he was still stressing over her sudden death, it was still hard to believe she was… _**gone**_……..


End file.
